


My Present

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [116]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bottom TK Strand, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Panties, Panty Kink, Top Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:TK or Carlos surprising the other with a dress or lingerie
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	My Present

TK’s hands shook as he opened the package. He knew exactly what was in it, and he was slightly thankful that Carlos was at work.

They’d discussed it briefly in passing, how some men wore lingerie, and looked amazing in it, but TK wasn’t sure what had possessed him to get online late one night and order panties. 

They were innocent enough, nothing they hadn’t seen when passing by victoria’s secret in the mall, but the thin scraps felt so much naughtier than the regular boxer briefs he normally wore.

He pulled the five pairs from their packages and laid them on his bed. He’d ordered one of each color. Dark blue, black, red, white, and a pale yellow that matched his favorite hoodie. All of them were colors that Carlos had said he looked good in, but he wasn’t sure what Carlos’ reactions to the panties would really be.

He had the distinct urge to try them on, so he gathered them up and went into the bathroom. 

The blue pair was similar to his normal boxer briefs, thick cotton cut like shorts, just a little shorter. The black pair was standard, seamless fabric with a thick band. The red ones were lacy with a slightly thinner band. The white was cut up higher on his hips, the front made of standard cotton but the back was entirely lacy. The pale yellow pair was the same as the blue.

He took pictures in all of them, saving them to his private album so show Carlos later, or delete if this went over horribly. 

He checked the time, realizing that Carlos would be home from work in less than half an hour. He settled on the yellow pair of panties and pulled on a pair of grey sweats along with the matching yellow hoodie. 

He decided to order Chinese take out for them, Carlos’ favorite, in order to butter him up more for his surprise. The delivery showed up five minutes before Carlos did and TK was moving the food from the takeout containers to plates when he walked in the door.

“Hey baby,” Carlos wrapped his arms around his waist, tucking his face into the crook of his neck.

“Hi,” TK turned his head to give him a kiss before turning back to the food.m “Rough day?” he asked when Carlos didn’t let go.

He nodded, holding onto TK a little tighter. TK turned in his arms, leaning up to kiss him softly, “Good thing I have a surprise for you?”

“What is it?”

“If I tell you it’s not a surprise.”

Carlos pouted, he really hated surprises, “Can I have a hint?”

“It’s a sexy surprise,” TK winked before wiggling out of his arms and carrying the food to the table. 

Carlos followed him to the table like a puppy, taking his spot and filling his plate. They ate in relative silence but TK noticed Carlos eating slightly faster like he wanted to get to his surprise as quickly as possible. 

When they finished eating, TK took longer than normal doing the dishes just to watch Carlos squirm some more. 

As soon as his hands were dry, Carlos was on him, pushing him up the stairs toward their bedroom, kissing him vigorously.

“Woah, hey, calm down,” TK pushed him away gently as they bumped into the bedroom door.

“Sorry,” Carlos kissed his forehead softly. “I got a little carried away.”

“It's okay. But I wanna show you your surprise. Go sit on the bed and let me show you.”

Carlos nodded and entered their room, taking a seat at the end of the bed. 

TK left his hoodie on and pulled down his sweatpants slowly, revealing the yellow fabric underneath. 

“Holy shit,” Carlos breathed.

“You like it?”

“You look so good, baby. C’mere.”

TK moved forward, straddling Carlos’ lap. His hands ran softly over TK’s sides, pushing up the hoodie so he could reach the underwear underneath. 

“Why did you decide this was my surprise? Not that I’m complaining,” Carlos kissed his neck. “Just curious.”

“Remember that time we talked about guys in lingerie?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s why.”

“You look so good, baby. Are there more?”

“Yeah. I even have pictures.”

“Why look at pictures when I have the real thing?”

“Can we have sex first?’

Carlos barked out a laugh, leaning his head against TK’s chest, “Yeah of course.”

Carlos rolled them so that TK was laid on the bed and he was on top of him. 

“Is there another surprise under these?” Carlos asked, slipping a finger under the waistband.

“No, I didn’t think that far ahead.”

“That’s okay,” Carlos kissed his neck. “That just means I get to do my favorite thing.”

He moved down TK’s body until he was settled between his legs.

“Wait a sec.”

TK pushed him back enough that he could flip over, “I wanna keep them on while you fuck me.”

“Shit baby, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

*****

“You need to wear those all the time,” Carlos laughed when they were cleaned up, snuggled under the covers.

“They’re actually really comfortable. But my uniform pants have a tendency to fall down and if Judd saw lace when I bent over he might just pass away.”

“Okay, maybe you’re right. We’ll just keep them here. My present.”

“All yours baby.”


End file.
